Blast from the Past
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: She was just a girl when she became a widow, but now someone is back from the dead and she isn't a widow anymore.


Kara flew into Lord Technology at top speed, the escaped Kryptonian prisoners of Fort Rozz were there attempting to steal something. She used her x-ray vision to check the building and flew straight to the site of the fight. She took a moment to catch her bearings, it was then where rage overtook her, someone was standing over her sister, about to kill her. Kara flew to the man immediately and punched him, he went soaring through the air and slammed into the floor. She ran at him again and punched him repeatedly. Suddenly, the man kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly back into a wall. She quickly stood to face her enemy. What she was faced with made her heart stop, when it beat again it was at twice it's normal speed.

It was _him._ He floated toward her, face twisted in anguish and spoke in their mother-tongue. "Do _you recognise me little one?"_

* * *

Kara Zor-El was 7 years old when the android Brainiac and his army stormed Argo City. She, as the daughter of the High Lord of Krypton was taken as a hostage and used to stop the people from waging war on the intruders. This was one of the scariest moments in young Kara's life. She was held in a small cell for days while the android and his army attempted to take over the city, no luxury afforded her - no food, no water, no way to clean herself. All the while thinking her family may be dead.

It was well into the third week of her imprisonment when Kara heard an explosion followed by complete silence - that is, until the sound of running feet came so near to her cell. She hoped against hope that whoever was running towards her was on their way to free her.

The door to her cell flew open and a man, bloodied and bruised came running in. He grabbed her hand and said, _"Do not be afraid little one, I am here to free you."_ With that one sentence, this brave hero stole a part of Kara's heart, forever.

He took Kara and fled the ship in his pod, after sending a message to his General - Kara's aunt Astra, he prevented the invasion of Argo City from the androids.

0O0

The Hero of Krypton was a reclusive man, he had been considered nothing more than Thangaru (House Traitor) before his brave rescue of the daughter of High Lord El and he was not impressed with the sudden and disconcerting popularity he gained through his act. The proposals and courting gifts were certain not well received and he turned all suiters away.

When his General remarked that Kara Zor-El, daughter of High Lord Zor-El would be a perfect partner for him, he was reluctant, he asked her why she believed that and she replied that her niece was a perfect balance for him in all ways and, barring that, she would grow into a beautiful woman.

He rolled his eyes at his General's crassness but considered it, it may have been the unconditional love emanating from her eyes as she talked of her niece or it may have been his memory of the girl herself - bloodied and starved but strong, the light in her eyes as she gazed at him or the determination that emanated from her as they fled.

Of course, he wasn't the only one that Astra told of this, and so it was that Zor-El sent for Non-Ak and offered for him to join with his daughter.

0O0

It was quite common to be joined at such a youth age, and while Kryptonians usually Joined for love, the higher houses usually Joined for political reasons. Consumation of the bond would not happen until such a time when the younger of the Joined would reach physical majority, usually after completing their first craft - which was anytime between 16 - 21.

And so it was that at merely 8 years of age Kara was Joined to Non-Ak. By bonding with her, Non-Ak became Non Kara-El while Kara Zor-El became Kara-El, future High Lord of Krypton. She began her basic training shortly after.

Non and Kara became the closest of friends during the years of their marriage, their love running deep. Which made it that much harder for Non to follow Astra - the only thing keeping him from his beloved was the fact that they were trying to save her and their planet.

So when Kara was informed of the death of not only her aunt Astra in combat, but also her Husband and closest friend Non, she broke down - refusing to speak for weeks. It was only the birth of her little cousin Kal Jor-El which made her leave her shell. At age 13 she was a widow, and not 5 months later, she became an orphan with the death of her planet. She was left to follow her cousin Kal to a planet called Earth to protect him.

No-one factored in the Phantom Zone. When she finally arrived on Planet Earth, she left her pod in search of Kal-El, and found him, but he had aged 20 years since she had seen him last and so her mission was no more.

She told only Kal-El and her foster sister Alex of Non, of the light of her life, of the reason the darkness held sway over her in the first place - strongly exacerbated by the loss of her family and planet.

* * *

So when she saw him floating to her - very much alive - she froze in astonishment.

"Non," She whispered and he froze, relishing in the way her voice sounded after all these years, she had grown into a beautiful young woman - Astra had been right - but he saw the anguish in her eyes and heard it in her voice and he despaired. For all those years he had been away from her side. " _Moon of my life"_ He choked out in Kryptonian, not expecting her to reply.

" _My sun and stars"_ She cried, tears streaming down her face. "What are you doing?" He looked away from her face in shame.

" _I failed you. I failed our people, our planet, but I failed you the most."_ The sheer agony in his voice caused Kara to stay still even with Alex yelling in her ear.

" _I failed you."_ He crumpled at her feet and everything stopped. Kara stepped towards him.

 _"Look at me,"_ She whispered to him, aware that he could hear her. " _Look at me my sun and stars."_ She raised her voice and spoke in English. "Look at me Non Kara-El, face me as you once did." He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

He wasn't the only one to put all attention on Kara, most of the others were looking at her as well, at the mention of his name Alex froze and James pressed his 'Superman button.' Kal El was on his way.

"Non Kara-El, you have betrayed you partner and your planet. How do you plead?"

Non, unable to move his eyes from hers swallowed, "Guilty." He croaked.

Kara's stance shifted, "And what were your reasons for this betrayal? For leaving your partner to believe herself a widow?" She had to hold herself from saying more.

"We… I was trying to make our planet better for my beloved. So that she and I could live happily. I did not know what would happen, or that what we were doing was a betrayal of our planet. I believed we were saving it. Saving her."

Kara showed no signs of having heard his plead for her to understand. "You killed people. On whose orders was that?"

Non looked down, "On the orders of my General."

Kara hissed. "Astra!" She yelled, "Come here!"

Astra heard the yell from miles away and sped towards her niece. The scene she arrived upon was not one she expected.

"My Lord El," She smiled sadly and kneeled, "What may I do for you?"

"I command you to tell me what was involved in your plan to save Krypton." Astra froze in shock and fear at the tone and command in Karas' voice.

"Yes Lord El. Myriad exists to unite all under one purpose." Kara cut in.

"I already know this, it is the reason my mother had you imprisoned, it is too dangerous. To control the minds of everyone is something that many would kill for."

Astra nodded, "Yes. But I only wished to use it to save our planet."

"How?"

"By getting everyone to agree on one course of action, on the course that my sister, your mother believed best." She was begging for Kara to see her side, everyone else was beginning to understand the power that Supergirl wielded. It was then that Superman stepped out from the shadows.

"My Lord El." He kneeled and everyone watching gasped in shock at the behaviour of the godlike being, this was getting weirder and weirder.

Kara nodded at Superman, "If I may have a private word with you on this matter?" He asked.

Kara turned to the other Kryptonians and commanded them to stay exactly where they were. The stiffened in place. Kara and Kal rose together and conferred.

"Kara," Kal began, "Is that who I think it is?" His eyes shifted slightly towards Non. Kara's eyes glistened slightly.

"Yes, that is my Non."

"Kara, I am so sorry," Kal was lost for words, "Are you ok?"

"I am prioritising Kal, when I get back to my apartment I'll probably curl up in my bed with some ice-cream and cry and over think everything, but for now I need to do my job as High Lord of Krypton." Kara felt lost, _he's alive_ was pretty much all she was thinking. "I need to stop them. But…. I want my aunt back, and Non, he's….. he's my _sun and stars_ , the light of my life, my reason to live. I had lost him for so long and now he's back and it's like…. like my life has purpose again…. I need him Kal, and I know you feel that need as well… Astra may have not shared any biological components with you, but I know she is your match. Your mate. Your father wanted you to only have to join with your perfect match, no one was as surprised as Astra that it was her. You know, when you were a child there were precious few people who you would let near, myself, Non and Astra being the only ones you always wanted. Your parents and mine being next."

"Then why didn't she come to me?" Kal looked about to cry, "We could have been happy for so long by now."

"She probably didn't feel worthy Kal, after everything they have done, I do not believe they feel worthy of us. Let us dispel these notions." Kara and Kal joined hands and descended to the waiting audience.

"Astra In-Ze, General of the first squadron of Argo City, sister of Alura Zor-El, and mate of Kal Jor-El, I, Lord Kara El, High Lord of Krypton, hereby sentence you to life righting the wrongs you committed against Krypton and Earth in the creation of Myriad and murder of children of the houses of Lot and Qi, you shall serve your sentence beside your mate." Astra's eyes widened and she looked between Kara and Kal with a look of awe and love. Kara turned to Non.

"Non Kara-El, Colonel of the first squadron of Argo City, formerly of the house of Ak and life partner of Kara El, I, Lord Kara El, High Lord of Krypton do hereby sentence you to life righting the wrongs you committed against Krypton and Earth in the murder of children of the houses of Sho and Zod, you shall serve your sentence beside your life partner." Kara held Nons' gaze and continued. "In light of the reasons behind your plans to unleash Myriad on this primitive planet, you shall both contribute your knowledge of science and planetary ecosystems to this planets' scientists and aide them in saving this world. In addition to that, you shall aide myself and Kal Jor-El in helping the people to this planet. Do you swear yourselves to me?"

Astra and Non immediately swore their fealty to her.

Kara nodded, "Before the eyes of Rao and the High Lord of Krypton your oath is heard and noted. To defy your oath is to defy your Lords and the penalty is your life."

Kara then turned to the rest of the Kryptonians. "Soldiers of the first squadron of Argo City, I hereby sentence you to righting the wrongs you committed against Krypton and Earth, you shall serve your sentences beside the organisation known as the DFO under direct supervision of myself, Kal Jor-El and the green Martian known as J'onn Jones. Do you swear yourselves to me?" They saw the futility in their crusade and felt the power their Lord commanded and vowed.

She spoke again, "Before the eyes of Rao and the High Lord of Krypton your oaths are heard and noted. To defy your oath is to defy your Lords and the penalty is your life."

Kara turned from the Kryptonians to face the awed and confused Earthings. She internally winced. They had heard everything. She looked to Kal for help but he had eyes only for Astra. _"Useless."_ She muttered fondly in her mother tongue. It was Alex who approached her first.

* * *

I am actually quite happy with this story and will definitely continue it. The sequel may take a while, but it will be done!

As you may be able to tell if you have read shadowpuff's stories (if you haven't, go read them now! they are great!) this story has been influenced a lot by 'When Heroes Rise' and 'Hours Later', two of my favourite Supergirl fanfics. I have moulded this story to fit into that universe (with permission from shadow puff), but changed a bit from shadowpuffs stories.


End file.
